Zzzax
Zzzax was the product of an accident in an energy power plant involving HYDRA scientists attempting to harness gamma radiation within an electrical field produced in a duplicated Arc Reactor for use in creating gamma-mutated soldiers. Two of the scientists involved in the experiment, Doctors Cruler and Fump, attempted to speed up the process of gamma collection and increase the amount of gamma radiation produced in the Arc Reactor by adding kinetic energy in the core. However, as a result of a gamma radiation overload, the Reactor's core exploded, and the resulting energy buildup incinerated Cruler and Fump. The gamma radiation accident did not kill them, but instead it merged their minds together and produced a living electro-energetic sentient creation made of electricity and gamma energy. Originally mindless and feral, but when the entity reached out to the electric network through electronic devices, it greatly evolved in its knowledge and became a sentient humanoid being self-named Zzzax. Mindless and feral at first, the creature was soon placed under heavy sedation by the HYDRA scientists, where it gained a thinking consciousness and named itself Zzzax after the crackling sound effect produced by its electrical body. Zzzax soon fell under the psychic control of the Leader, who used the creature as one of his guardians of his A.I.M. facilities. escape and demise after a few weeks how ever zzzax broke free of the leader control and used his facility to re charge and discovered he could now siphon life force energy and he begin draining leader and his body turned to blue and he soon enough escaped the facility and headed for vista verde home town of his old nemesis hulk when he got there he started draining electricity and life force alike which brought hulk running mad and the creatures fought but Zzzax had grown too powerful for even hulk to handle he soon began feeding off his gamma energy growing bigger as his life slowly faded but before he could fully drain him iron man arrived and attacked with repulsors set to his frequency hurting him abling hulk to smash him back hulk knew the only way to stop zzzax was to expose him to water so they teamed up and lured the creature to the river and hulk soon grabbed hold and tackled him to the ground weakening zzzax and he returned to his original colour and with a push hulk punched him in to the water and like a lightning bolt losing its charge zzzax slowly faded out of existence in a watery dust his death also returned the energy zzzax had taken including the leader who no sooner was put under arrest by agent coulson Powers and Abilities Electricity Physiology: Zzzax is a creature of pure electricity (or to be more precise a psionically charged electromagnetic field in humanoid form). It can generate electricity (usually in the form of lightning bolts), manipulate nearby electrical fields, and fly. Zzzax absorbs electricity from the human brain to survive; this usually kills its victims, and usually gives Zzzax temporary personality traits similar to those of the person it has absorbed. Only his foe the Hulk has proven immune to this ability. Although Zzzax is a being composed of energy, what passes as its corporeal form is able to lift matter as a normal humanoid body (as though it had hands, muscles, and a skeletal structure). Zzzax possesses the ability to lift in excess of 100 tons or more based on its level of energy it has absorbed at the time. Zzzax has nearly limitless stamina and durability due to the quasi-physical nature of its body. It is capable of hovering its body in the air, but it does not achieve a velocity any faster than that of an ordinary human of its size who was running or walking at the same speed on level ground. When the energy that composes Zzzax's quasi-physical body is dispersed or nullified it somehow always reforms itself. Zzzax is extremely difficult to restrain or damage.Category:Villains Category:HYDRA Category:Gamma Mutates Category:A.I.M. Category:HYDRA Experiments